Stop Following Me!
by cutevilpinkiss
Summary: Menjadi anggota majalah sekolah membuat Sungmin terpaksa harus menjadi stalker namja menyebalkan yang selalu bertengkar saat bertemu dengannya. Kyumin ff. GS. CHAPTER 5 UPDATE.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning :GS, gaje, typho, aneh, kurang lucu, garing, kurang romantis, bahasa dan tanda baca tidak sesuai EYD, membosankan, dll**

**Semua cast bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ini punya saya. **

**Dilarang copy paste ff ini.**

**Dilarang bash cast di ff ini.**

**Saya pinjam nama cast dari Super Junior dan Shinee**

**Yang sudah membaca, tolong kasih review ya ...**

**Gomawo ...**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah selama hampir seminggu, semua siswa kelas sepuluh disibukkan dengan kegiatan orientasi. Pagi itu beberapa siswa nampak berjalan dengan ceria memasuki gerbang Elf High School. Sebuah sekolah yang cukup di kenal di kalangan masyarakat. Sekolah yang cukup favorit dan sudah menghasilkan banyak ilmuwan maupun artis populer.

Di antara rombongan siswa itu, nampaklah seorang yeoja dengan tubuh mungil tapi berwajah sangat imut dan manis. Seragamnya yang sedikit kebesaran membEri kesan bahwa ia sebenarnya masih pantas untuk duduk di bangku junior high school itu membuatnya tambah terlihat menggemaskan. Tak lupa rambut pendek sekuping tanpa asesoris apapun yang justru menguatkan kesan innocent di wajahnya. Yeoja imut itu bernama Lee Sung Min, atau lebih terkenal dengan panggilan Minnie. Seorang yeoja biasa yang diterima bersekolah di Elf High School dengan cara yang biasa juga.

Yeoja itu masih berjalan dengan santai, tetapi wajahnya mendadak ditekuk saat melihat beberapa yeoja yang merupakan sunbae satu tingkat di atasnya berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hei bocah!", sapa salah satu di antara mereka. Sementara beberapa yeoja yang lain hanya nyengir melihatnya.

"Ada apa?", tanya yeoja imut itu ketus.

"Dasar hobae kurang ajar, mana sopan santunmu?", tanya yeoja yang lain.

"Kalian mau apa? Mau menitip hadiah untuk oppaku lagi ha?", tanya Sungmin malas.

"No...no...", kami hanya mau bertanya, siapa yeoja yang sedang digandeng oppamu itu?", tanya seorang yeoja berambut panjang.

"Itu yeojachingunya.", jawab Sungmin kalem.

"Mwooo...", koor panjang dari yeoja-yeoja sunbae Sungmin itu menyambut jawaban yang Sungmin berikan.

"Andwae Onew oppa ... kenapa kau tega ...hiks ...", akting menangis salah satu dari beberapa yeoja sunbae itu benar-benar membuat Sungmin kesal.

"Hiks ... Onew oppa ... ", tangis yeoja yang lain.

Sungmin yang benar-benar sudah habis kesabaran segera meninggalkan yeoja-yeoja sunbaenya itu dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Minnie ah...", tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengejukannya.

Sungmin pun menoleh dan mendapatkan sahabat baiknya semenjak SMP, yang sekarang juga resmi menjadi yeojachingu oppa nya, Lee Jin Ki atau yang lebih populer dipanggil Onew sedang berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Kibum .", panggil Sungmin.

"Tahun keempat kita berada di kelas yang sama.", Kibum tersenyum sumringah.

"Benar. Ah, senangnya bisa menggosip denganmu. Sebelum pengumuman pembagian kelas kemarin, aku takut kita tidak sekelas!", Sungmin tak kalah semangat.

"Ehm...ehm...", sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan kedua yeoja itu.

"Jinki oppa...", Sungmin mau tak mau menoleh ke sumber suara yang ternyata berasal dari oppanya, Lee Jin Ki.

"Kau tahu aturannya khan? Kalau di sekolah, panggil oppa dengan nama Onew, dan juga oppa ingin kau panggil Kibum dengan panggilan Key, oke!", perintah dari sang oppa.

"Ne...ne... mianhe, aku lupa. ", Sungmin nyegir sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Kibum atau Key hanya tersenyum melihat ulah sahabatnya itu.

"Yasudah, oppa ke kelas dulu ya.", pamit Onew kepada Key dan Sungmin. Keduanya hanya mengangguk, lalu mencari tempat duduk sesuai dengan nomor urut yang ditentukan sebelumnya.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIII

Akhirnya bel tanda pelajaran selesai berbunyi. Seluruh penghuni kelas X.A pun menyambutnya dengan suka cita.

"Key, aku ke belakang dulu, sudah tidak tahan. Tunggu aku di kelas saja ya! ", ucap Sungmin seraya berlari keluar kelas. Key hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Sungmin berlari menuju ke toilet yang ada di dekat ruang klub basket. Sampai di dalam ia kaget melihat seorang namja yang berada di sana. Reflek Sungmin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, dan namja itupun segera mengahiri kegiatannya dan merapikan ritsleting celananya.

"Dasar yeoja mesum. Kau ini memang hobi mengintip atau bagaimana?", maki namja itu.

"Kau yang mesum, seenaknya saja buang air kecil di sembarang tempat.", Sungmin tak mau kalah.

"Kau tidak bisa membaca ya. Sini!", namja itu menggeret Sungmin ke arah pintu masuk toilet yang ternyata memang tertulis toilet khusus namja.

Sungmin tidak berkutik. Ia hanya menunduk karena malu. Malu akibat salah masuk toilet dan malu karena tak sengaja mengintip seorang namja.

"Ayo sekarang minta maaf!", perinta namja itu dengan wajah ketusnya.

"Andwae, aku tidak sengaja! Aku tidak bersalah!"Sungmin benar-benar tak mau mengalah kepada namja itu.

"Dasar yeoja keras kepala.", namja itu semakin emosi.

"Ah, aku masih banyak kegiatan. Sudah ya!", Sungmin pun berlari meninggalkan namja yang masih emosi karena perbuatannya.

Langkah Sungmin terhenti di tolet yang ada di lantai 2. Setelah memastikan bahwa itu adalah toilet untuk yeoja, ia pun masuk ke sana.

Secepat kilat Sungmin menuju ke kelasnya. Di sana Key masih menunggu sambil mendengarkan lagu lewat earphone.

"Kau sudah selesai Minnie?', tanya Key saat melihat Sungmin masuk kelas dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ayo cepat pulang. Hari ini aku akan mengantarmu ke agensi!", Sungmin pun menggeret tangan Key sambil celigukan ke sana kemari, takut kalau namja yang ada di toilet tadi mengikutinya.

Dan meskipun sedikit bingung, tapi Key tetap mengikuti Sungmin juga.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Dan sesuai janjinya siang tadi, sore ini Sungmin harus mengantar Key untuk mengikuti pemotretan. Ya, Key adalah seorang model remaja yang baru saja memulai karirnya. Jadi ia masih bisa sekolah dengan normal. Tapi di luar itu, sepertinya kegiatannya sudah mulai padat.

"Aku tidak mau eomma, aku ke sini kan hanya untuk membawakan baju ganti untuk Minho."

"Ayolah Kyu, hanya sebentar! Kata tuan Park, kau cocok menjadi model pendamping untuk Minho!", suara seorang ahjumma terdengar begitu berharap.

Deg

"Bukankah itu suara namja tadi. Mati aku kalau sampai bertemu dengannya di sini.", Sungmin tiba-tiba merasa khawatir.

"Key, apa masih lama?", tanya Sungmin saat melihat Key beristirahat sambil membenarkan riasana wajahnya.

"Molla, kata manager tadi, aku masih harus berganti 4 kostum lagi. Memangnya kenapa Min.", tanya Key.

Aku tiba-tiba merasa...", belum sempat Sungmin menyelesaikan ucapannya, mendadak seorang namja tinggi berkulit pucat memasuki kamar rias itu.

Sesaat pandangan mereka bertemu. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi namja itu untuk mengenali Sungmin sebagai yeoja yang sudah bermasalah dengannya di toilet sekolah siang tadi.

"Yeoja mesum. Untuk apa kau berada di sini? Mau mengintip artis ganti baju ya?", tanya namja itu dengan wajah menusuknya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil yeoja mesum ha! Aku ini yeoja baik-baik. Seenaknya saja!", Sungmin kali ini tak mau kalah dalam hal berteriak-teriak.

"Kau kenal dengan Kyuhyun, Min?", tanya Key.

"Eh, tidak. Aku tidak mengenal namja pemarah ini!", Sungmin memalingkan mukanya.

"Memang kau kenal yeoja mesum ini Key?", tanya namja itu kepada Key.

Mendadak Key tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Jadi dia namja yang tak sengaja kau intip waktu di toilet?", tanya Key kepada Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ne, dia namja pemarah itu.", balas Sungmin.

"Aku marah karena kau tak mau minta maaf. Kau ini sudah melihat barang berhargaku tahu!", ucap Kyu sambil melipat tangannya dan memelototi Sungmin.

"Hah, memang apanya yang bagus.", ucap Sungmin dengan nada merendahkan.

"Kau...", Kyu sudah benar-benar emosi tingkat tinggi. Ia sudah mendekati Sungmin, tapi langkahnya terhenti mendengar sebuah suara namja memanggilnya.

"Kyu, ayo bersiap, sebentar lagi kita pemotretan!", ucap namja itu.

"Ne Minho ah!", ucap Kyu malas.

"Kita teruskan nanti yeoja mesum!", ucap Kyu ke Sungmin.

"Siapa takut!', balas Sungmin.

TBC/END?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bagi yang sudah membaca, tolong review ya ...

Gomawo ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning : GS, gaje typho, bahasa dan tanda baca tidak sesuai EYD, kurang romantis, garing, kurang lucu, membosankan, aneh, dll**

**Semua cast bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ff ini punya saya**

**Dilarang copy paste ff ini.**

**Dilarang bash cast di ff ini.**

**Saya pinjam nama cast dari Super Junior, Shinee, Girl Generation, f(x), Sistar, 2AM, TVXQ, JYJ, SM The Ballad, Exo, dll**

**Yang sudah membaca, tolong kasih review ya ...**

**Gomawo...**

**137 137 137 137 137 137 137 137 137 137 137 137 137 137 137 137 **

"Yeoja mesum kurang ajar, awas saja suatu saat akan kubalas perbuatanmu." seringai setan pun tersungging di bibir tebal namja berkulit pucat yang teridentifikasi bernama Cho Kyu Hyun.

"Ada apa Kyu?" tanya namja tampan bermata belo yang sedang merapikan baju di sampingnya.

"Yeoja mesum yang tadi mengintipku di sekolah, entah mengapa dia tiba-tiba ada di sini. Huah... hari ini aku benar-benar sial!" curhat Kyu.

Namja yang menjadi lawan bicara Kyu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyu yang terlihat kesal sambil memanyun-manyunkan bibirnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan seperti itu. Kalau kau terlalu benci kepada seseorang, bisa-bisa dia malah akan menjadi jodohmu." nasihat namja itu.

"Andwae ... andwae ...hiiyyy... jangan sampai. Bisa ketularan mesum aku nanti. Minho hyung, jangan pernah bicara seperti itu lagi!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil geleng-geleng tidak jelas. Melihat ulah Kyu, Minho pun tertawa. Tapi tiba-tiba fotografer mereka yang akrab disapa Tuan Park tiba-tiba memanggil.

"Kyu, ayo ke sana. Sepertinya kita sudah ditunggu Tuan Park. " ajak namja Choi, atau lebih lengkapnya bernama Choi Min Ho itu.

J-O-Y

"Apes...apes... benar-benar sial hari ini." seorang yeoja berambut pendek bercelana jeans dan berkaos polo warna pink memukul-mukul meja di depannya dengan wajah yang begitu kesal.

"Kenapa lagi Minnie. Ini tinggal sebentar kok. Setelah aku menghapus make up kita pulang." sahut yeoja manis yang sedang duduk di depan kaca rias sambil membersihkan make up lumayan tebal yang menghiasi wajah mulusnya.

"Namja itu, Key. Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya di sini. Benar-benar membuat suasana hatiku menjadi kelabu." Minnie atau Lee Sung Min masih intens mengetuk-ngetuk meja yang ada di depannya.

Mendengar itu Key tertawa. Sepertinya ia sangat senang melihat sahabatnya sedang kesal seperti itu.

"Kenapa tertawa Key, memangnya ada yang lucu." tanya Sungmin semakin sewot.

"Ah, aku hanya teringat perkataan Kyu tadi." ucap Key di sela-sela tawanya.

"Ucapan yang mana?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Itu, yang katanya kau sudah melihat barang berharganya. Memangnya apa yang kau lihat Minnie?" tanya Key pura-pura polos.

Mendengar pertanyaan tak terduga dari sahabatnya, wajah Minnie jadi merona merah.

"Ehm...itu...itu...sebaiknya jangan dibahas lagi Key." Sungmin semakin merona.

"Memangnya kenapa, aku kan ingin tahu?" Key semakin penasaran.

"Pokoknya aku tak mau membahasnya lagi, ne! Aku tunggu di luar. Jangan lama-lama mengelap make up nya!" putus Sungmin kemudian beranjak meninggalkan kamar rias. Sepeninggal Sungmin, Key masih terbahak.

"Aku akan memberitahu Onew oppa!" gumamnya kemudian mengambil handphone warna pink nya.

J-O-Y

Malam yang dingin pun datang. Tidak di sangka, pemotretan yang dilakukan oleh Kyu dan Minho memakan waktu yang cukup lama, hingga jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 20.30, pemotretan mereka baru selesai dilakukan.

"Akhirnya selesai juga hyung." Kyu melepas kemeja casual yang dikenakannya, menggantinya dengan kaos warna biru yang ia kenakan sebelum pemotretan.

"Aku sudah biasa Kyu. Kau nanti juga akan begini kalau sudah menjadi model profesional." Minho merapikan isi tas sport warna hijaunya kemudian menenteng tas itu di pundak.

"Aku tidak berminat Hyung. Hari ini aku mau karena eomma yang memaksa." sungut Kyu.

"Kau ini. Padahal kulihat kau menikmati proses pemotretan kita tadi." sesaat berikutnya keduanya terdiam, tidak membicarakan apapun lagi.

"Besok pagi Hyorin noona pulang, Kyu." ucap Minho tiba-tiba. Membuat Kyu terkaget seperti disengat listrik.

"Maksud Hyung, liburan seperti biasa?" tanya Kyu antusias.

"Ehm, entahlah, kemarin waktu kutanya, dia tidak banyak menjelaskan. Dia hanya bilang ingin pulang." jelas Minho. Kyu hanya manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan namja yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu.

"Bolehkah aku ke bandara untuk menjemput?" tanya Kyu lagi.

"Ahni ya, besok kau sekolah. Lagipula, nanti noona akan dijemput Jinwoon hyung, jadi kau jangan khawatir. Nah Kyu, aku pulang dulu ya, aku sudah sangat lelah. Sampai jumpa besok!" Minho melangkah meninggalkan Kyu yang masih tetap berada pada posisinya.

"Ne hyung, sampai jumpa besok!" balas Kyu.

Beberapa menit berselang, Kyu masih termenung. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya. Matanya menerawang menatap langit-langit ruangan yang berwarna putih.

Sesaat ia tersenyum. Sepertinya mengingat sesuatu yang mungkin terlalu indah untuknya.

Setelah lamunan panjangnya itu, Kyu mengambil handphonenya. Nampaknya ia akan menelpon seseorang.

"Yeoboseo. Kyu, apa kabar. Tumben kau menelponku." terdengar suara seorang yeoja yang terdengar sangat senang di seberang sana.

"Hyorin noona, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Kyu kepada lawan bicaranya.

"Oh, aku baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri bagaimana?" balas yeoja bernama Hyorin itu.

"Aku, tentu saja masih tampan seperti biasanya." sombong Kyu. Terdengar tawa yeoja itu mendengar jawaban dari Kyu.

"Aku akan pulang Kyu." ucap Hyorin kemudian.

"Aku tahu noona!" jawab Kyu. Sesaat kemudian suasana mendadak menjadi canggung.

"Kau mau oleh-oleh apa?" tanya Hyorin kembali.

"Kau pulang dengan selamat, bagiku itu sudah cukup noona." Kyu menggigit bibir bawahnya setelah menyelesaikan kalimat itu.

"Kau semakin bertambah dewasa dongsaeng." Semburat merah pun menghiasi wajah Kyu mendengar ucapan dari yeoja yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu.

"Noona…" Kyu tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena entah mengapa, keberaniannya mendadak lenyap.

"Ada apa Kyu?" tanya Hyorin penasaran. Kyu menggigit bibirnya semakin keras.

"Ehm...ehm...besok saja, kalau noona pulang. Aku akan menceritakan sesuatu kepadamu." putus Kyu.

"Ah kau ini, membuat noona penasaran saja."

"Ehm...sudah malam, aku tutup dulu ya noona. Besok kalau kau sudah sampai, jangan lupa mengabariku."

"Pasti. Yasudah, selamat tidur Kyu."

Klik.

Telepon terputus. Sebuah senyum lebar mengembang di bibir namja Cho. Entah mengapa, wajah kusut yang tadi di tunjukkannya mendadak terganti senyum bahagia.

"Saranghae Hyorin noona!" gumam Kyu pelan sambil menenteng tasnya dan beranjak meninggalkan ruang ganti di studio pemotretan.

** J-O-Y **

Pagi yang cerah pun tiba. Di sebuah rumah luas dengan gaya klasik, nampak keributan kecil sudah mulai terjadi. Ya, itu adalah rumah keluarga Lee. Tempat Lee Sung Min dan Lee Jin Ki alias Onew menjalani kehidupan mereka selama ini.

"Jinki Hyung, mana ikat pinggangku? Kau ini kalau pinjam tidak pernah mengembalikan!" gerutu yeoja berambut pendek bernama Sungmin sambil mengacak-acak kamar oppa satu-satunya, Lee Jin Ki alias Onew.

"Hey Min, jangan panggil aku hyung. Kau ini yeoja, panggil aku oppa! Dan lagi, jangan mengacak-acak kamar orang seenaknya. Ya...ya... kenapa kau buang topi-topi koleksiku ini? Kau kira harganya bisa kau bayar dengan uang jajanmu?" Onew mencak-mencak sambil memunguti koleksi topinya yang sudah berserakan di lantai.

"Aku tak peduli. Yang penting kembalikan ikat pinggangku yang kau pinjam. Aku kan mau memakainya untuk ke sekolah." Sungmin kembali mengacak-acak isi lemari Onew.

"Ini, ini ikat pinggangmu. Sudah, sana keluar. Dasar yeoja namja, kau ini membuat oppa pusing saja!" marah Onew kepada satu-satunya dongsaeng yang ia miliki itu.

"Nah, begitu donk. Awas saja kalau masih berani mengambil barangku tanpa ijin, aku akan mengadu ke Appa dan Eomma. Biar oppa disuruh kuliah di Kanada atau aku akan membuat daftar kebiasaan buruk oppa dan kuberikan kepada Key, kau pilih yang mana oppa sangtae?" ancam Sungmin.

"Ne...ne... aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi dongsaeng sinting! Dasar, punya yeodongsaeng satu saja anehnya minta ampun." gerutu Onew sambil merapikan isi lemarinya yang sudah sempat di acak-acak Sungmin.

Kedua kakak beradik itu kemudian sarapan dan berangkat ke sekolah mereka masih sambil menggerutu satu sama lain.

** J-O-Y**

"Minnie, ini formulir untuk memilih kegiatan ekstrakurikuler yang akan kita ikuti. Aku mau ikut klub ballet, kau mau ikut ekskul apa?" tanya Key sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas formulir kepada Sungmin. Sungmin menerima kertas itu kemudian berpikir.

"Ehm, antara sepakbola atau majalah sekolah. Yang mana ya Key, aku jadi bingung. Bantu aku memilih!" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir sambil memandang Key dengan pandangan aegyo nya.

"Yang jelas aku tidak akan mendukungmu ikut klub sepakbola. Andwae. Jadi sebaiknya kau ikut klub majalah sekolah saja, bagaimana?" usul Key.

"Masuk akal juga. Kalau masuk klub majalah sekolah, pasti aku bisa menyalurkan bakat menulisku ." Sungmin masih terlihat berpikir dengan wajah aegyo nya.

"Yasudah, aku putuskan ikut klub ini."" Sungmin pun segera mengambil alat tulis dan mengisi formulir itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian bel berbunyi. Semua siswa pun disibukkan dengan kegiatan belajar mengajar seperti biasa.

** J-O-Y**

Seorang yeoja cantik berbadan tinggi semampai, berkulit sedikit kecoklatan melenggang sembari menyeret koper besar berwarna hitam miliknya. Rambut sepunggung berwarna kecoklatan miliknya tergerai dengan indah dan terkadang melambai tertiup angin. Sebuah kaca mata hitam bertengger dengan manis di hidung mancungnya. Celana jeans dan kemeja sederhana berwarna putih yang dikenakannya menambah kesan cantik dan anggun.

Perlahan yeoja itu memandang berkeliling, mencari siapa gerangan yang akan menjemput kepulangannya di bandara hari itu. Hingga matanya menemukan sosok tampan yang selalu ia rindukan selama dua tahun mengikuti appanya bersekolah di Paris.

"Jinwoon oppa" gumamnya pelan. Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya berjalan, hingga setengah berlari kemudian menghampiri namja yang sudah mengisi hatinya selama ini.

"Jinwoon oppa, bogoshipo." ucapnya seraya memeluk namja itu.

"Nado bogoshipo dongsaeng." ucap sang namja yang bernama Jinwoon sambil membalas pelukan Hyorin.

"Kau sudah bertambah dewasa dan cantik, ne!" puji Jinwoon yang sukses membuat wajah Hyorin merona merah.

"Oppa juga tambah tampan." balas Hyorin seraya menunduk karena malu yang luar biasa.

"Kajja, kuantar kau pulang, tadi bibi sudah menunggumu di rumah!" ajak Jinwoon sembari mengambil alih koper Hyorin.

"Ah, aku rindu eomma!" ucap Hyorin seraya mengikat rambut panjangnya kemudian berjalan berdampingan dengan Jinwoon.

** J-O-Y**

Akhirnya bel pulang pun berbunyi. Sungmin dan seluruh siswa ELF High School berhamburan meninggalkan kelas mereka.

"Aku akan langsung ke ruang klub ballet. Kau bagaimana Minnie?" tanya Key.

"Aku juga mau langsung mendaftar ke ruang klub majalah sekolah!" jawab Sungmin.

"Yasudah. Nanti berarti pulang sendiri-sendiri kan?" Key merapikan rambut panjangnya yang sedikit kusut tertiup angin.

"Ne, tapi bukankah oppa sangtae ku nanti akan menjemputmu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ne...ne... aku lupa!" Key tersenyum mendengar panggilan Sungmin kepada oppanya itu.

** J-O-Y**

Di ruang ekskul majalah sekolah, nampak tidak terlalu ramai. Hanya ada sekitar lima orang siswi sunbae tingkat dua dan tiga, dan lima orang hobae mereka, siswa baru yang barusaja masuk menjadi siswa di ELF highschool.

"Anyeong!" sapa Sungmin sambil membungkuk saat memasuki ruangan cukup luas yang dilengkapi dengan beberapa komputer dan kertas-kertas yang bertumpuk di sana-sini.

"Ne, masuk saja hobae!" titah salah seorang yeoja sunbae yang ada di dalam ruang itu.

Sungmin pun melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan, kemudian duduk di dekat sesama siswa tingkat satu yang sama seperti dia.

"Hanya ini Su ie?" tanya seorang yeoja cantik dengan doe eyes nya yang begitu anggun.

"Ne, Jaejoong eonnie." sahut seorang yeoja yang bersuara melengking.

"Enam hobae, yah, bisa dibilang lumayan.", ucap seorang yeoja tinggi sambil mengunyah cemilan keripik kentang kesukaannya.

"Hah, kenapa susah sekali mencari anggota untuk klub kita ini?" ucap seorang yeoja cantik berwajah evil sambil menopang dagunya.

"Sudahlah Chullie eonnie, yang penting kita masih mempunyai penerus yang bisa melanjutkan eksistensi ELF Highschool Magazine." sahut yeoja berwajah manis sambil tersenyum ke arah sunbaenya yang sudah berkumpul di depan mereka.

"Baiklah, supaya tidak kelamaan, lebih baik Jaejoong eonnie segera membuka acara kita pada sore hari ini." potong yeoja si pemakan keripik.

"Benar kata Sooyoung ah. Cepat dimulai saja Jaejoongie!" ucap yeoja yang dipanggil Chullie itu.

"Ne. Baiklah hobae ku sekalian. Kami adalah pengurus sekaligus anggota dari klub ELF Highschool Magazine yang bisa dibilang tetap eksis walaupun dengan sedikit anggota seperti yang kalian lihat di depan kalian. Oiya, aku akan memperkenalkan satu persatu. Dimulai yang paling ujung, wakil pemimpin redaksi sekaligus fotografer handal klub kita, Kim Hee Chul, panggil saja Chullie eonnie, dia siswi tingkat tiga, kemudian di sampingnya adalah sie perlengkapan, Choi Soo Young, panggil saja Sooyoung eonnie, dia siswi tingkat dua, kemudian samping kiri Sooyoung adalah reporter kebanggaan kami, Kim Jun Su, panggil saja Junsu eonnie, dia adalah siswi tingkat dua. Sebelah kiriku adalah Lee Tae Min, panggil saja Taemin eonnie, siswi tingkat dua, dia menjabat sebagai sie penyuntingan, dan aku sendiri Kim Jae Joong, panggil saja Jaejoong eonnie, siswi tingkat tiga, sebagai pemimpin redaksi, sekaligus ketua umum klub ini." papar Jaejoong panjang.

"Nah, sekarang silakan perkenalkan diri kalian beserta alasan kalian masuk klub ini hobae ssi! Dimulai dari ujung sana." titah Jaejoong kepada para hobaenya.

Seorang yeoja berbadan mungil sambil menunduk dan terlihat malu-malu.

"E...Kim Ryeo Wook imnida, panggilan saya Wookie, saya bergabung dengan klub ini karena saya sangat menyukai dunia penulisan. Mohon bimbingannya sunbaenim!"ucap yeoja mungil itu kemudian membungkukkan badannya.

"Selanjutnya.", ucap Jaejoong.

"Lee Hyuk Jae imnida, biasanya dipanggil Eunhyuk. Saya sangat suka jalan-jalan dan fotografi, semoga bakat saya bermanfaat di klub ini. Mohon bimbingannya." yeoja dengan gummy smile itu membungkuk kepada semua yang hadir di sana.

"Lanjut." pinta Jaejoong.

"Victoria Song imnida, panggil saja Vicky. Saya sangat suka menulis cerita fiksi ilmiah dan artikel, semoga saya bisa diterima dengan baik di klub ini. Mohon bimbingannya."ucap yeoja itu sambil membungkuk.

"Selanjutnya." pinta Jaejoong.

"Lee Sung Min imnida. Saya hobi jalan-jalan dan menulis. Saya sangat ingin menjadi reporter atau wartawan kelak. Mohon bimbingannya sunbaenim." Sungmin yang mendapat giliran membungkuk sopan.

"Next." pinta Jaejoong untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Jessica Jung imnida. Saya menyukai dunia editing. Bagi saya itu sangat mengasyikan."ucap Jessica sambil membungkuk.

"Terakhir!" titah Jaejoong.

"Lee Dong Hae imnida. Sepertinya saya satu-satunya namja di sini. Saya menyukai dunia fotografi dan penulisan. Motivasi saya masuk keklub ini, karena saya ingin satu klub dengan yeojachingu saya." ucap namja bernama Donghae itu sambil sekilas mencuri pandang ke arah Lee Hyuk Jae. Yeoja itu pun tersenyum sambil menunduk malu. Karena semua jadi berbisik-bisik mengomentarinya.

"Baiklah cukup perkenalannya. Saya harap setelah ini, semua akan menjadi lebih akrab dan kita akan menjadi satu keluarga, sebuah tim kecil yang solid." tutup Jaejoong kemudian memberi kode kepada temannya, Sooyoung untuk meneruskan acara itu.

"Oke, dongsaengdeul semua, sekarang saatnya misi yang pertama." buka Sooyoung sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Pasti semua penasaran...penasaran khan, penasaran donk!" ucap yeoja tinggi itu dengan ekspresi lucu. Para hobae pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Sooyoung.

"Jadi ceritanya, klub kita mau bereksperimen membuat tabloid bulanan yang berisi berita entertainment di sekolah kita."ucap Sooyoung yang diikuti ekspresi penasaran atau bingung dari para hobaenya.

"Kalian semua tahu bukan, kalau sekolah kita ini dihuni oleh banyak namja maupun yeoja yang tampan-tampan dan cantik-cantik. Bahkan ada beberapa siswa di sekolah kita yang menggeluti dunia entertaiment, mereka sudah memulai karir sebagai model, penyanyi ataupun artis. Dan itu membuat sekolah kita menjadi sekolah yang cukup terkenal. Nah karena itu, sekalian sebagai debut kalian para hobae ku yang manis, maka kami memutuskan akan memberikan proyek tabloid ELF Highschool ini kepada kalian. Sekalian sebagai ujian masuk kalian di klub ini." hampir semua hobae tingkat satu itu mengernyit, ada yang shok, ada yang bengong karena bingung.

"Tapi jangan khawatir, kami semua sebagai sunbae pasti membantu kalian." kali ini sunbae yang benama Taemin yang berbicara, membuat hati para hobae itu sedikit lega.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, kita akan akan memasuki sesi pengumpulan berita. Untuk masalah ini, kami berlima tadi sudah sepakat menentukan siapa saja siswa sekolah kita yang harus kalian tulis untuk berita debut tabloid kita. Siswa-siswa ini bukan siswa biasa, mereka adalah siswa-siswa berprestasi." sambung Heechul.

"Mianhe sunbae, apakah kami harus wawancara kepada mereka?" tanya Eunhyuk ragu-ragu.

"Bukan wawancara, tapi mencari berita mereka diam-diam.", ucap Junsu dengan gaya sok misteriusnya.

"Mwoooo..." koor para hobae itu kompak.

"Hah, kalian seharusnya senang mendapat tugas ini, bisa sekalian dekat-dekat dengan mereka." celetuk Sooyoung sambil kembali memakan keripiknya.

"Supaya tidak terlalu lama, silahkan kalian mengambil undian acak ini. Setelah mengambil, tolong baca keras-keras nama target kalian." pinta Taemin.

"Dimulai dari Wookie, silakan ambil targetmu." seru Taemin.

Wookie pun berjalan menuju wadah tempat kertas undian itu kemudian mengambil satu buah gulungan. Pelan ia membuka kertas itu dan membacanya.

"Kim Jong Woon atau nama kerennya Yesung. Siapa dia sunbae?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Nanti kami jelaskan secara rinci, next Eunhyuk." panggil Taemin.

Eunhyukpun melangkah maju lalu mengambil sebuah gulungan kemudian membacanya.

"Kim Ki Bum atau nama kerennya Key." baca Eunhyuk.

"Mwoo, itu sahabatku." sahut Sungmin.

"Jinjja Sungmin?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Lanjut!" potong Taemin.

Victoria pun maju untuk mengambil undiannya. Perlahan ia membuka kertas undian yang ada di tangannya.

"Nichkun. Apa dia bukan orang Korea?" bacanya dengan wajah tak mengerti.

Taemin mengangguk menanggapi.

"Oke, Sungmin giliranmu!" perintah Taemin lagi.

Sungmin maju kemudian mengambil undian dan membacanya. Sesaat wajahnya seperti kaget dan shok melihat nama yang ada di kertas itu.

"Cho Kyu Hyun", bacanya lemas. Ia merasa seperti habis kehilangan uang berjuta-juta. Hatinya mengumpat-umpat, kenapa ia harus mendapat target namja gila itu. Ia merasa nelangsa.

"Next Jessica ." panggil Taemin.

Jessica maju lalu mengambil kertas undiannya.

"Im Yoo Na" bacanya lalu kembali duduk.

"Terakhir, Dong Hae." panggil Taemin untuk kesekian kalianya.

Donghae maju dan mengambil kertas undiannya.

"Lee Jin Ki atau nama kerennya Onew." baca Donghae.

"Mwooo...oppa ku." teriak Sungmin horor.

TBC

Hai reader, saya come back ni (kayak ada yang nungguin aja). Gimana, semakin ga jelas kan ceritanya, he…he…he…. Mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya siapa Hyorin dan Jinwoon yang dimaksud di sini. Ya, sebenarnya saat saya memasukkan karakter ini, yang terlintas adalah Hyorin Sistar dan Jung Jin Woon, maknae nya 2AM yang senyumnya bikin melting itu (lirik-lirik Minppa ama Kyu, ketahuan selingkuh nih...he...he...he...tenang Minpa, Kyu, kalian selalu yang pertama di hatiku), tapi kalau mau dianggap oc juga boleh kok.

Oiya, gomawo buat semua reader yang sudah mereview, memfollow dan memfavoritkan ff aneh ini. Senang sekali saat membaca review dari reader semua. Membuat saya bertambah semangat untuk melanjutkan. Special thanks for all reviewer :

LLing137 : sudah saya lanjut chingu.

Atika3424 : bukan begitu chingu, maksudnya kalau di sekolah, Sungmin tidak boleh memanggil oppanya dengan panggilan 'Jinki oppa', tapi harus dengan panggilan 'Onew oppa', jadi tetap ada 'oppa' nya kok.

icaiiank : he...he... saya juga ketawa sendiri pas ngetik part itu

SSungMine : gomawo sudah memberi semangat ...

DIKA : ThanKyu

KyuMing Child : semoga lanjutannya tidak mengeewakan chingu

Angela Han : Gomawo masukannya chingu, saya jadi tau di mana kekurangan penulisan ff saya ini. semoga chap ini lebih baik ne ...

nova137 : sudah saya lanjut chingu

abilhikmah : nampaknya masih lama banget ni chingu ... sabar ya.

DraconiSparkyu : barang apa ya chingu *wajah sok polos* he...he... gomawo sudah memberi semangat

Mianhe kalau ada kesalahan penulisan nama reviewer.

Ok, yang sudah baca tolong review ya ... Gomawo...


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning :GS, gaje, typho, aneh, kurang lucu, garing, kurang romantis, bahasa dan tanda baca tidak sesuai EYD, membosankan, dll**

**Semua cast bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ini punya saya. **

**Dilarang copy paste ff ini.**

**Dilarang bash cast di ff ini.**

**Saya pinjam nama cast dari Super Junior, Shinee, SNSD, f(x), 2AM, 2PM, TVXQ, JYJ, etc  
**

**Yang sudah membaca, tolong kasih review ya ...**

**Gomawo ...**

**-J-O-Y-**

Oppa mu?", koor semua yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Ne, dia oppa kandungku. Ah, meskipun dia menyebalkan, tapi tolong jangan tulis keburukan-keburukannya. Juga kekasihnya sekaligus sahabatku, Key." pinta Sungmin memelas.

Jaejoong menghela napas panjang.

"Maaf Min, kita ini profesional. Apapun keadaan sebenarnya, harus kita tuliskan, tidak peduli apakah itu hal yang baik atau yang buruk mengenai orang lain, sahabat, bahkan saudaramu sendiri." papar Jaejoong berwibawa.

"Untungnya bukan Sungmin yang dapat jatah mengikuti Key atau Onew." cengir Sooyoung.

Sungmin hanya terdiam. Ia sepertinya masih shock mendengar penjelasan Jaejoong.

"Min, kau baik-baik saja?", ucap Ryeowook sambil menggoyangkan bahu Sungmin.

Sungmin masih terdiam, membuat semua yang berada di ruangan itu khawatir.

"Min, Min...", kali ini Hyukjae yang mencoba menyadarkan Sungmin.

"Oke, aku tidak masalah. Jadi kita harus menulis semua tentang target kita kan. Kalau begitu aku akan mencari berita namja tengil itu sampai mendetail. Aku harus tahu di mana keburukannya. Kemudian akan aku tulis dengan sebaik-baiknya." smirk setan tercetak di bibir Sungmin, membuat semua menjadi merinding.

"Oh, rupanya memikirkan ide itu ya. Huh, bikin khawatir saja." celetuk Heechul sambil menatap ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin hanya nyegir sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"Sepertinya Sungmin layak menjadi penerus Heechul eonnie." sahut Taemin yang disambut deathglare iblis dari Kim Heechul.

"Oke, setelah ini kita akan melaksanakan training singkat. Jadi besok aku harap kalian bisa berkumpul di jam dan tempat yang sama.

**-J-O-Y-**

"Huah … lelahnya." Sungmin menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur single miliknya. Pandangannya menerawang ke langit-langit kamar.

"Namja sialan, mati kau besok." gumam Sungmin sambil menggertakkan giginya.

"Sebaiknya aku tidur, supaya besok tenagaku fit untuk menguntit namja itu . CHO KYU HYUN." ucap Sungmin sambil memejamkan matanya.

**-J-O-Y-**

"Huachim." seorang namja berrambut brunette masih asyik memainkan PSP nya meskipun malam sudah cukup larut.

"Ya ... gara-gara bersin aku jadi kalah. Sial." umpatnya, saat tulisan 'GAME OVER' tiba-tiba muncul di layar PSP nya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba perasaanku tidak enak ya. Jangan-jangan, besok sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padaku." ucapnya sambil mematikan PSP nya.

"Ah, sebaiknya aku tidur saja. Mungkin hari ini aku terlalu lelah, jadi berpikir yang aneh-aneh." ucapnya bermonolog. Kyuhyun pun kemudian merebahkan diri di tempat tidurnya.

Tapi belum sempat ia memejamkan mata, tiba-tiba ponsel miliknya berbunyi. Sambil mengumpat-umpat dia mengangkat telepon itu.

"Hyorin noona." bacanya. Tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah sumringah.

"Yeoboseyo" sapa Kyuhyun kepada si penelpon yang ternyata Hyorin, yeoja yang sangat disukainya.

"Kyu, mianhe aku menelponmu malam-malam begini." balas Hyorin.

"Tidak apa-apa noona. Oiya, apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Kyuhyun antusias.

"Ne, tapi bagaimana ya, aku tidak enak mau mengatakannya." lanjut Hyorin.

"Katakan saja noona, aku pasti mambantu." jawab Kyu dengan mantap.

"Kau ingat, lusa adalah ulang tahun Jinwoon oppa." Hyorin menggantung kalimatnya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin memberi suprise party kepada Jinwoon oppa, sekaligus aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya Kyu." lanjut Hyorin.

Kyu hanya terdiam. Entah mengapa, mendadak semua antusias dan semangatnya hilang begitu saja. Bahkan berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat, hatinya sekarang sangat sakit. Seperti ada ribuan palu menghantam dadanya, rasanya sangat nyeri.

"Kyu, kau masih mendengarku?" Hyorin sedikit bingung karena tidak ada tanggapan dari Kyuhyun.

"Ne, noona. Aku masih mendengarmu." jawab Kyu sambil mencoba menguatkan hatinya.

"Jadi, apa kau bersedia membantu noona?" Tanya Hyorin kembali.

"Ne noona, besok sepulang sekolah, kita bertemu di kafe biasa." lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Setuju." seru Hyorin, terdengar suaranya begitu ceria dan bersemangat.

"Gomawo Kyunie. Noona senang kau mau membantu."

"Sudah malam noona, aku mau tidur." Kyu menutup pembicaraan mereka. Sebenarnya dia belum mengantuk, tapi entah mengapa, moodnya mendadak memburuk.

"Oke. Sampai jumpa besok." Hyorin menutup teleponnya.

Kyuhyun kembali menghempaskan dirinya di bed empuk meiliknya. Matanya menerawang ke langit-langit. Menyusurinya dengan pandangan kosong. Perasaannya begitu kacau saat ini.

"Noona, mengapa kau tidak bisa membaca perasaanku. Mengapa kau begitu bodoh. Pabo ya Hyorin noona." umpat Kyu sambil memegangi dadanya.

"Bagaimana aku harus menghilangkan sakit ini." Kyuhyun menghela napas dalam dan menghempaskannya kasar.

Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya, berusaha melupakan semua sakit yang nyatanya masih bersarang di dadanya.

-J-O-Y-

"Oppa, kenapa rotinya kau gosongkan seperti ini. Padahal kalau aku yang piket masak, kau selalu mendapatkan yang terbaik." Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya mendapati roti yang akan ia makan sebagai sarapan ternyata malah gosong.

"Salah sendiri, kau tidak mau memanggangkan roti, padahal kan oppa baru facial, supaya wajah oppa tidak jerawatan sepertimu." ucap Onew sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri.

"Enak saja. Coba tunjukkan mana jerawatku. Apa oppa lupa, kulitku ini sudah bagus sejak lahir. Tidak perlu repot-repot facial seperti oppa." ejek Sungmin sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

"Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar. Sudah makan saja sarapanmu, tidak usah banyak bicara." Onew meminum susunya sampai habis.

"Hei, oppa curang, kau tidak makan sarapanmu." Sungmin menunjuk roti Onew yang masih utuh di piring.

"Oppa nanti jajan di kantin. Sudah ya oppa berangkat dulu." Onew melenggang pergi, diiringi cemberut dari Sungmin yang terpaksa sarapan roti gosong buatan oppanya.

-J-O-Y-

Ruangan kelas XI IPA 1 pagi itu masih sepi. Baru terlihat seorang namja berkulit pucat yang terlihat murung. Pandangannya kosong, terlihat tidak mempuyai semangat untuk melakukan apapun. Seorang namja lain mendekati namja itu dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Kau kenapa Kyu?" tanya namja itu.

"Patah hati." jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Mwooo... kau ini tidak pernah pacaran, bagaimana mungkin bisa patah hati." tanya namja itu.

"Bukan urusanmu. Sekarang, tinggalkan aku sendiri, aku mau menerungi nasipku." ucap Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan kepalanya di meja.

"Kau ini berlebihan sekali. " namja itu mengomentari Kyuhyun, kemudian meletakkan tas selempangnya.

"Kau belum pernah merasakan patah hati Yesung, jadi jangan pernah mengomentari ku." Kyuhyun mengubah posisi duduknya, kepalanya kini menghadap langit-langit.

"Penyakitmu kambuh. Aku ini lebih tua darimu, jadi panggil aku hyung!" namja yang dipanggil Yesung itu menggeplak kepala Kyuhyun dengan sukarela.

"Terserah." jawab Kyuhyun dengan reaksi datar.

"Capek kalau harus berurusan dengan namja aneh sepertimu." Yesung kemudian memutuskan untuk mendengarkan musik. Ia memasangkan earphone di telinganya dan mulai menikmati alunan musik dari sana.

"Memangnya kau pikir kau tidak aneh." ucap Kyu kemudian.

Tanpa disadari, dua orang yeoja tengah mengendap-endap sambil membawa kamera, siap memotret kedua namja tampan itu.

"Kau siap Chullie eonnie?" ucap seorang yeoja berpostur tinggi semampai sambil memberi aba-aba kepada yeoja lain yang tengah sibuk menge set kameranya.

"Sudah Youngi." Heechul kemudian bertukan posisi dengan Sooyoung untuk mengambil gambar Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang tidak sadar bahwa gambar mereka telah diambil diam-diam.

"Nah beres, Key, Onew, Yesung, Kyuhyun, Nichkun sudah, sekarang kita tinggal mencari foto Yoona." kedua yeoja itu kemudian berjalan mengendap, meninggalkan ruang kelas XI IPA 1.

-JOY-

Waktu cepat berlalu, akhirnya pelajaran hari itu sudah selesai. Semua siswa sudah sibuk mengemasi barang-barangnya dan bersiap meninggalkan kelas.

"Min, bisa menemaniku pemotretan hari ini?" tanya Key.

"Mian Key, hari ini ada training di klub, aku tidak bisa ikut." ucap Sungmin dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

"Ya udah, tidak apa-apa. Oiya tadi oppa mu bilang mau syuting iklan, jadi mungkin tidak makan malam di rumah." sambung Key.

"Terserah, memangnya siapa yang peduli. Aku masih sebal sama dia." balas Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hah, kalian ini kenapa selalu bertengkar sih, membuatku ikut pusing saja." Key menggendong tas ransel kecilnya.

"Aku pulang dulu Min, sampai jumpa besok!" Key meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Hati-hati Key."

-J-O-Y-

"Aku harus cepat. Aduh, kenapa di saat seperti ini tali sepatuku malah lepas." Sungmin kemudian berjongkok membenahi tali sepatunya yang tiba-tiba terlepas.

Pletak

"Aww... appo, siapa sih orang yang buang sampah sembarangan." Sungmin celingukan mencari orang yang sudah melempar kepalanya dengan kaleng minuman.

"Ups...meleset yah. Wah padahal kurang sedikit masuk tong sampah." seorang namja yang mulai familiar di mata Sungmin terlihat memungut kaleng yang sudah sempat mengenai kepala Sungmin tanpa menoleh atau minta maaf kepada Sungmin sama sekali.

"Hei, namja sinting, ternyata kau yang melempari kepalaku dengan kaleng minuman." Sungmin berdiri kemudian menghampiri Kyuhyun yang dengan acuh melenggang meninggalkan Sungmin.

"Kau bicara padaku yeoja mesum?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai.

"Memang sama siapa lagi. Namja sinting, ayo minta maaf!"

"Memangnya aku salah apa, aku kan hanya melempar kaleng itu ke tong sampah. Mana aku tahu kalau ada orang yang berjongkok di samping tong sampah itu."

"Kau ini, kaleng itu sudah kena kepalaku, tahu. Jadi sekarang minta maaf!" ucap Sungmin ngotot.

"Wah, kebetulan aku sedang sibuk. Sudah ya aku pergi dulu!" Kyuhyun pun berlalu dari hadapan Sungmin yang masih mendidih akibat perbuatan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Awas saja namja sinting, aku pasti akan membalas perbuatanmu!" Sungmin kemudian berlalu sambil membawa luapan emosinya menuju ke ruang klub majalah.

TBC

Akhirnya bisa update chap 3. Sepertinya semakin lama ceritanya malah semakin gaje dan sedikit ngebosenin ... chap ini menurut saya agak kurang layak baca, karena itu, saya minta reviewnya ya, supaya saya dapat ide untuk memperbaiki chap selanjutnya ...

Tak lupa, terima kasih banyak saya ucapkan untuk semua reviewer yang bersedia menyempatkan diri menuliskan review untuk ff saya ini :

**nova137**

**SSungmine**

**InnaSMI137**

**bunnyblack136**

**ChoLee**

**Lee Azizah Cho**

**abilhikmah**

**Tiasicho**

**Atika3424**

**Cho MeiHwa**

**Lee AeRaa**

(Mianhe kalau ada kesalahan penulisan nama reviewer)

Gomawo juga untuk yang sudah memfavoriytkan dan memfollow ff ini.

Sekali lagi saya minta review dari reader sekalian ...

ThanKYU


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning :GS, gaje, typho, aneh, kurang lucu, garing, kurang romantis, bahasa dan tanda baca tidak sesuai EYD, membosankan, dll**

**Semua cast bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ini punya saya. **

**Dilarang copy paste ff ini.**

**Dilarang bash cast di ff ini.**

**Saya pinjam nama cast dari Super Junior, Shinee, SNSD, f(x), 2AM, 2PM, TVXQ, JYJ, etc  
**

**Yang sudah membaca, tolong kasih review ya ...**

**Gomawo ...**

**-J-O-Y-**

* * *

"Apakah sudah berkumpul semua?" yeoja dengan _doe eyes_ nya yang begitu cantik itu nampak sedang menyusun beberapa kertas yang berserakan di meja kerjanya.

"Belum, Sungmin belum datang." ucap yeoja lain sambil sibuk mengotak-atik kameranya.

"Hosh...hosh...Mianhe...hosh..., aku terlambat...hosh. " Sungmin memasuki ruangan klub majalah masih dengan terengah-engah.

"Kamu ini, baru mau jadi anggota sudah tidak disiplin." marah sang pemimpin redaksi, Jaejoong.

"Mianhe eonnie, tadi ada insiden kecil." Sungmin mencoba memberi alasan.

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu training hari ini bisa kita mulai." potong Jaejoong, kemudian menuju mejanya.

"Pertama, aku ingin kalian mengenal target kalian. Pertama Wookie. Targetmu adalah Kim Joong Woon. Nama tenar nya adalah Yesung. Dia merupakan ketua klub vokal di sekolah kita. Ia juga salah seorang peraih beasiswa di SM university, kalian tahu kan universitas itu. Namja ini sangat misterius, makanya banyak yang tidak tahu kehidupan pribadinya. Selain itu dia adalah namja yang aneh. Orang ini berteman akrab dengan target Sungmin, Cho Kyu Hyun. Dia sekarang duduk di kelas XI IPA 1. Ini biodatanya, termasuk foto, alamat rumah dan beberapa data pribadinya." Jaejoong menyerahkan sebuah map kepada Wookie. Sementara Wookie hanya mengangguk sambil menerima map itu. Wookie kemudian sibuk membolak-balik lembaran kertas dalam map.

"Kedua Lee Hyuk Jae. Targetmu adalah Kim Ki Bum atau nama tenarnya Key, dia satu angkatan denganmu, sekarang sekelas dengan Sungmin di kelas X.A. Dia adalah salah satu model dan calon artis yang baru direkrut dan berada di bawah manajemen Shinee entertainment. Dia terkenal sangat jago dalam dance dan punya selera yang tinggi tentang fashion. Keluarganya kebetulan juga mempunyai darah seni, Appa nya adalah seorang penulis cerita fiksi, dan ibunya desaigner. Ini foto dan biodatanya" Jaejoong kembali menyerahkan sebuah map kepada Hyukjae.

"Wah, detil sekali." sahut Sungmin mengomentari.

"Dan yang ketiga, Vicky. Targetmu adalah Nichkun. Dia adalah artis Thailand yang mengikuti orang tuanya bekerja di Seoul. Tapi sepertinya dia juga sudah mulai mencoba untuk masuk ke dunia entertaiment di sini. Bakatnya adalah menyanyi dan akting. Kalau kau pernah membaca 2.P.M magazine, tentu kau sudah pernah melihat nya, karena dia sudah beberapa kali menjadi_ cover boy_ di sana."

"2 P.M Magazine kan majalah namja eonnie, memang eonnie sering membacanya?" tanya Sungmin.

"Oh, kebetulan namjachingu eonnie suka sekali membaca majalah itu, jadi ya eonnie kadang-kadang ikut membacanya. Oiya, Nichkun sekarang berada di kelas XI IPS 1, sekelas dengan Junsu. Ini biodata dan fotonya." Jaejoong menyerahkan sebuah map yang berisi biodata dan foto Nichkun kepada Victoria.

"Lanjut. Sungmin. Targetmu adalah Cho Kyu Hyun. Dia adalah the most talented boy di sekolah kita. Juara umum selama dua tahun berturut-turut. Juara olimpiade Matematika nasional. Kapten tim basket sekolah, dan kabarnya, dia juga mulai dilirik oleh Shinee entertainment untuk dijadikan model tetap di sana karena ketampanannya yang tidak kalah dengan Choi Min Ho. Oiya dia juga sering memenangkan kejuaraan game. Ayahnya seorang dosen dan ibunya adalah cordy di Shinee entertaiment. Dia punya seorang kakak laki-laki. Ini biodata dan fotonya!"

Sungmin masih bengong mendengar keterangan yang diberikan Jaejoong.

"Min, ini file nya. Kau ini kenapa?" Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat ekspresi Sungmin.

"Oh, aku hanya bingung eonnie, masak namja gila seperti dia punya prestasi sebanyak itu." jawab Sungmin setelah pulih dari bengongnya.

"Kau ini punya masalah dengannya ya, kenapa sepertinya kau benci sekali dengan Kyuhyun. Setahuku dia namja yang baik lho Min." Junsu memberikan komentarnya.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu dibahas eonnie. Aku malas membicarakan namja sinting itu."

"Biasanya kalau benci berlebihan seperti itu, lama-lama bisa jatuh cinta." sambung Taemin yang sedang asyik mengetik dengan laptopnya.

"Ih...andwae... jatuh cinta dengan namja seperti itu, aku bisa alergi." ucap Sungmin sambil bergidik. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu pun tertawa melihat tingkah Sungmin.

"Sudah, ayo kita lanjutkan!" titah Jaejoong.

"Selanjutnya Lee Jin Ki alias Onew. Seperti yang kalian tahu, dia adalah oppanya Sungmin, sekaligus kekasih Key. Barada di bawah Shinee entertaiment, sama dengan yeojachingunya. Keahliannya adalah menyanyi dan dance. Kabarnya dia bahkan sedang disiapkan untuk menjadi penyanyi solo. Benar begitu Min?" tanya Jaejoong kepada Sungmin.

"Benar. Wah eonnie semua daebak, bisa tahu sejauh itu." ucap Sungmin, Jaejoong hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Ini biodata dan foto Onew, kalau ada yang belum kau ketahui, kau boleh bertanya kepada Sungmin." Donghae menerima map yang diberikan Jaejoong.

"Noona, apa aku boleh bergaya ala detektif saat menguntit nanti?" tanya Donghae.

"Nanti kita bahas." jawab Jaejoong.

"Terakhir, Sica. Targetmu Im Yoo Na, model di bawah agensi GG entertainment. Dia sudah sering mengikuti ajang seperti itu sejak kecil. Selain itu dia juga pintar menyanyi dan akting. Berita terbaru yang aku dengar, dia terpilih untuk menjadi pemeran utama di sebuah drama. Saat ini dia duduk di kelas XI IPA 2. Ini biodata dan fotonya." Jaejoong kembali menyerahkan sebuah map kepada Jessica. Jessica mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Sekarang untuk metode pencarian berita. Silakan Junsu dan Heechul yang menjelaskan." Jaejoong kembali menuju kursi nya, digantikan oleh Junsu dan Heechul yang sudah siap dengan materi mereka.

"Hobae ku semua, kami ingin kalian memegang satu prinsip dalam penulisan berita kita nanti, yaitu kejujuran. Kami tidak ingin kalian membuat berita-berita yang tidak benar atau yang sifatnya hanya gosip, itu bukan style kita. Meskipun nanti kita akan membuat tabloid yang mengupas kehidupan target-target kita, tapi sekali lagi, kami ingin semua berita yang kita tulis adalah fakta. Apa kalian mengerti?" semua mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Junsu.

"Kemudian yang terpenting, dalam mencari berita, sebisa mungkin kalian harus menyembunyikan keberadaan kalian, kalau terpaksanya kalian ketahuan, jangan sampai target tahu kalau kalian sedang mencari berita untuk tabloid kita." Heechul memasang ekspresi evilnya yang bisa membuat bergidik siapapun yang melihatnya. Semua hobae mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Nah sekarang Taeminie dan aku akan membuat suatu peragaan kecil supaya kalian lebih mudah memahami tugas kalian. Silakan perhatikan baik-baik." Jaejoong dan Taemin memulai peragaan, Taemin menjadi pencari berita dan Jaejoong menjadi target. Semua memperhatikan dengan seksama. Setelah dirasa cukup, Taemin dan Jaejoong mengehentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Apa ada yang belum paham?" tanya Heechul kembali. Semua menggeleng.

"Nah untuk pertanyaan Donghae tadi, yaitu apakah boleh berpakaian ala detektif, menurut pengalaman kami selama ini, sebaiknya kita tidak perlu berpakaian terlalu mencolok untuk menghindari perhatian dari orang yang ada di sekitar kita, terutama target. Kalau kau berpakaian aneh, target akan curiga dan bisa mengetahui keberadaan kita." jelas Taemin panjang.

"Kau mengerti kan Hae, jadi sebaiknya hobi aneh mu itu jangan pernah kau laksanakan." bisik Hyukjae kepada kekasihnya, sementara Donghae hanya cemberut mendengarnya.

"Ini kamera untuk bertugas, masing-masing akan dipinjami satu. Ingat, jaga baik-baik, kalau sampai hilang atau rusak kalian yang harus mengganti!" titah Jaejoong, sementara Sooyoung sibuk membagikan kamera-kamera itu kepada hobaenya.

"Kapan kami mulai bertugas?" tanya Jessica.

"Mulai sekarang pun boleh!" jawab Sooyoung.

"Berarti training nya selesai?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Hanya seperti ini?" tambah Sungmin.

"Ne...ne... sudah selesai. Kalian boleh bubar dan memulai tugas kalian!" Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya, memberi isyarat semua untuk membubarkan diri.

-J-O-Y-

Sungmin berjalan dengan gontai menuju rumahnya. Entah mengapa dia sedang merasa bad mood hari ini. Terutama sejak pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Apa ya pembalasan yang setimpal untuk namja sinting itu?" gumam Sungmin sambil memainkan kamera pinjaman dari klub majalah yang tadi baru saja diterimanya. Hingga tiba-tiba matanya menangkap pemandangan yang mulai tidak asing baginya.

"Namja sinting itu, sedang apa dia di sana?" gumam Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun sedang mondar-mandir di depan sebuah cafe. Sesekali Kyuhyun melihat arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

**Sungmin POV**

Namja sinting itu terlihat gelisah, sepertinya dia sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Hah, baru kali ini aku bisa melihat ekspresi lain di wajahnya selain ekspresi marah, ekspresi setan, dan ekspresi tengilnya yang menyebalkan saat mengerjaiku tadi.

Ini kesempatanku mendapatkan berita pertama. Segera aku mencari tempat persembunyian yang masih memungkinkanku melihat pergerakan namja sinting itu. Aku memandang ke sekelilingku, akhirnya aku mendapatkan sebuah tempat yang terlindungi pagar rendah, tapi aku yakin, dari tempat namja tengil itu, tempatku bersembunyi ini tidak terlihat.

Kuset kameraku, kuarahkan kepadanya.

Jepret jepret

Aku mengambil beberapa gambarnya. Lima gambar, sepertinya sudah cukup. Sesaat aku melihat hasil jepretanku yang barusaja kuambil.

Deg

Entah mengapa hatiku berdesir melihat foto namja sinting itu. Ah, mungkin gejala magku kambuh. Buru-buru kututup kameraku dan kembali fokus kepadanya.

**End of Sungmin POV**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Sudah hampir duapuluh menit, tapi mengapa Hyorin noona belum datang juga? Aku lama-lama kesal menunggunya. Berulang kali kulihat arlojiku sambil memandang berkeliling.

Kenapa sepertinya aku melihat yeoja mesum itu ya? Kulihat tadi dia lewat di sekitar sini, tapi mengapa begitu cepat sudah tidak terlihat?

Atau jangan-jangan aku berhalusinasi gara-gara kelamaan menunggu noona. Tapi kalau memang dia berada di sekitar sini, pasti menyenangkan, karena aku bisa mengerjainya lagi.

**End of Kyuhyun POV**

**Normal POV**

"Kyu, mianhe kau menungguku lama ya?" Hyorin menepuk pundak Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat termenung sambil menyeringai setan.

"Ahni ya noona, kajja kita masuk." Kyuhyun berusaha menetralisir rasa kagetnya dan mengajak Hyorin segera memasuki kafe.

Kyuhyun dan Hyorin duduk tepat di pojok kafe. Karena kafe itu hanya dibatasi dengan kaca-kaca lebar, maka dari luar Sungmin bisa melihat pemandangan yang ada di dalam dengan jelas.

"Siapa yeoja itu, sepertinya aku sering melihat wajahnya." gumam Sungmin sambil masih berjongkok di tempat persembunyiannya.

Sungmin tiba-tiba menepuk jidatnya sendiri setelah berhasil mengingat yeoja yang bersama dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ya ampun ... itu kan Hyorin eonnie, model majalah remaja yang barusaja pulang dari Paris. Ah ... benar-benar, tapi bagaimana mungkin namja tengil itu bisa bersama dengannya." monolog Sungmin sambil kembali mengambil kameranya.

Jepretjepret

Kembali beberapa foto dia abadikan dari momen kebersamaan Kyuhyun dan Hyorin.

Sementara itu di dalam kafe, Hyorin sedang berusaha keras membujuk Kyuhyun untuk membantunya membuat surprise party untuk ulang tahun Jinwoon.

"Ne...ne ... aku akan membantu noona." ucap Kyuhyun pada akhirnya, ia menyerah menghadapi wajah memelas Hyorin.

"Jinjja Kyu ... Gomawo dongsaeng ..." Hyorin tersenyum lebar, kemudian meminum minuman yang sudah sedari tadi terhidang di depannya.

"Sekarang kau mau aku bagaimana noona?" tanya Kyuhyun pasrah.

"Ehm ... ikut aku, kita belanja ne ..." ajak Hyorin dengan semangat yang berapi-api. Hyorin dan Kyuhyun kemudian beranjak dari kursi masing-masing dan menuju pintu keluar, sementara Sungmin buru-buru mencari tempat persembunyian baru, karena dari tempatnya bersembunyi sekarang, bisa dipastikan kalau dia akan terlihat oleh targetnya.

"Kyu, kau tahu supermarket yang ada di dekat sini?" tanya Hyorin saat melintasi tempat persembunyian Sungmin. Rupanya keberuntungan sedang berpihak kepada Sungmin, informasi sekecil ini pastinya sangat berharga untuknya.

"Ne, letaknya sekitar lima blok dari kafe ini." jawab Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan Hyorin berlalu dari kafe dengan mengendarai mobil, hal ini tentu saja membuat Sungmin kesulitan untuk membuntuti mereka.

"Sial, aku tidak membawa kendaraan." bathin Sungmin sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Sesaat dia memandang berkeliling, hingga matanya yang jeli menemukan tempat persewaan sepeda tak jauh dari tempat dia berdiri.

Senyum lebar tersungging di bibir Sungmin. Buru-buru ia berjalan mendekati tempat itu. Memilih sepeda mana yang akan disewanya. Setelah menemukan sepeda yang ia inginkan, iapun membayar sewanya dan mulai mengayuh, berusaha mengikuti mobil Hyorin dan Kyuhyun yang melaju tidak terlalu kencang. Tapi sekeras apapun Sungmin mengayuh, nyatanya mobil itu sudah terlalu jauh dari jangkauannya.

"Aku pasti bisa mengejar mereka." Sungmin kembali mengayuh sepedanya cepat. Rasa optimis dan semangat rupanya sudah menguasainya.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia sudah berada tepat di depan supermarket besar itu. Sungmin memarkirkan sepedanya asal, kemudian memasuki tempat itu masih dengan kamera di tangannya. Mungkin karena terlihat mencurigakan, seorang petugas keamanan supermakrket meminta Sungmin memasukkan kameranya. Sungmin sedikit merengut, tapi ia akhirnya menurut juga.

"Aku harus bagaimana. Ahjussi itu tidak memperbolehkanku memakai kamera." gumamnya sambil celingukan mencari targetnya. Beruntung mata jelinya berhasil menemukan Kyuhyun dan Hyorin yang sedang berbelanja bahan pembuat kue. Pelan Sungmin mendekati tempat Kyuhyun dan Hyorin berada.

**End of Normal POV**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Mengapa aku sejak tadi merasa ada seseorang yang membuntutiku ya. Apa ini hanya perasaanku saja?

"Ini Kyu, tepungnya kurang tidak ya?" kata-kata Hyorin noona membuyarkan konsentrasiku.

"Molla noona, aku kan awam dalam hal masak memasak." jawabku sambil kembali memandang berkeliling.

"Kau ini kenapa Kyu, kulihat daritadi seperti mencari sesuatu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ahni...kita lanjutkan belanjanya noona." ajakku.

Kira-kira siapa yang membuntutiku. Feelingku sepertinya yeoja mesum itu. Tapi untuk apa dia melakukan ini semua.

**End of Kyuhyun POV**

**Sungmin POV**

Huff

Aku mengelap keningku yang berkeringat, padahal di ruangan ber AC seperti ini, tapi kenapa rasanya panas sekali ya. Apa mungkin aku terlalu tegang dan takut ketahuan?

Waduh, aku kehilangan jejak, ke mana mereka berdua? Tadi masih di tempat bahan-bahan kue.

Aku kembali memandang berkeliling dan menemukan si namja tengil dan Hyorin eonnie sudah berada di antrian kasir. Berarti belanja mereka sudah selesai. Kalau begitu, sebaiknya aku menunggu di tempat parkir saja. Siapa tahu aku mendapatkan momen istimewa di sana nanti.

Jadi saat ini aku sedang menyelinap menuju ke tempat parkir. Mencari mobil berwarna ungu muda milik Hyorin eonnie ternyata tidak terlalu sulit.

Dan di sinilah aku sekarang, menunggu di pojok tempat parkir dengan sepeda yang sudah siap melaju. Beberapa saat menunggu, kulihat mereka berdua sudah berjalan menuju ke mobil, masuk ke dalamnya dan mengendarainya pelan.

Akupun tak mau kalah, kupacu sepedaku sambil berusaha menjaga jarak dari mereka, tentusaja aku tidak mau mengambil resiko ketahuan sebelum mendapat berita apapun.

Tapi karena saking konsentrasinya membuntuti mereka, aku tidak sadar kalau di depanku ada mobil yang melambatkan jalannya karena akan berbelok.

Entah bagaimana prosesnya, tiba-tiba aku sudah tersungkur di tanah. Badanku terasa memar semua. Lutut dan sikuku berdarah. Aku meringis berusaha untuk bangkit, tapi tidak kuat. Bahkan mataku kini terasa berkunang-kunang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa agashi?" kulihat seorang ahjussi keluar dari mobil yang kutabrak barusan. Aku yakin dia ahjussi yang baik, sebab, bukannya memarahiku karena menabrak mobilnya, justrus dia terlihat begitu khawatir.

"Ahjussi apa yang terjadi?" suara yang mulai familiar di telingaku terdengar khawatir.

"Oh, tadi agashi ini menabrak mobil saya. Saya lihat dia terluka. Bagaimana kalau kita bawa ke rumah sakit?" tanya ahjussi itu lagi.

"Tidak usah ahjussi, saya tidak apa-apa kok, hanya memar dan luka sedikit. Saya justru meminta maaf karena ceroboh dan membuat mobil anda lecet." aku berusaha berdiri dengan susah payah dan membungkuk untuk meminta aaf kepada ahjussi baik hati itu.

"Sudahlah agashi, masalah mobil tidak perlu dipersoalkan, yang penting kau tidak mengalami luka yang serius." ucap ahjussi itu.

"Gomawo ahjussi." aku sekali lagi membungkuk.

"Biar saya yang mengurusnya ahjussi, kebetulan saya satu sekolah dengannya." suara namja itu terdengar semakin tidak asing.

Perlahan aku menoleh ke arahnya, dan mendapatkan wajahnya yang terlihat khawatir sedang memandang ke arahku.

**T.B.C**

* * *

Chap 4 update juga. Mianhe baru bisa update sekarang *bow*.

Saya harap chap ini tidak terlalu buruk dan tidak mengecewakan reader semua.

Tak lupa, terima kasih banyak saya ucapkan untuk semua reader yang bersedia menyempatkan diri menuliskan review untuk ff saya ini :

**chinderella cindy ; nova 137 ; abilhikmah ; jouley. peetz ; kyuminalways89 ; **

** ChoLee ; tia ; babyAngelTeuk ; Lee AeRaa ; Guest ; Tiasicho ; **

** atika3424 ; SSungMine ; Minhyunni1318 ; chjiwn ; bunnyblack136**

(Mianhe kalau ada kesalahan penulisan nama reviewer)

Gomawo juga untuk yang sudah memfavoritkan dan memfollow ff ini.

Sekali lagi saya minta review dari reader sekalian ...

ThanKYU


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning :GS, gaje, typho, aneh, kurang lucu, garing, kurang romantis, bahasa dan tanda baca tidak sesuai EYD, membosankan, dll**

**Semua cast bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ini punya saya. **

**Dilarang copy paste ff ini.**

**Dilarang bash cast di ff ini.**

**Saya pinjam nama cast dari Super Junior, Shinee, SNSD, f(x), 2AM, 2PM, TVXQ, JYJ, etc  
**

**Yang sudah membaca, tolong kasih review ya ...**

**Gomawo ...**

**-J-O-Y-**

* * *

**(Sungmin POV)**

Kulihat dia berjalan mendekatiku, berjongkok mensejajarkan diri dengan posisiku yang tengah terduduk. Dengan hati-hati dia memeriksa siku dan lututku yang terluka dan masih mengeluarkan darah serta sedikit memar.

"Appo..." rintihku saat dia menyentuh memar di tulang keringku yang mulai terlihat menonjol, mungkin sebentar lagi akan berwarna kebiruan.

"Apa agashi benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya ahjussi itu kembali.

"Tidak ahjussi, saya benar-benar hanya luka kecil dan sedikit memar. Ini juga sudah ada teman saya, jadi ahjussi tidak usah khawatir." ucapku menenangkan ahjussi baik hati itu sambil mencuri pandang ke arah namja tengil yang wajahnya terlihat kian khawatir.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya pamit dulu. Semoga lekas sembuh agashi." ahjussi itu berpamitan kemudian masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan memacunya meninggalkan aku dan si namja tengil itu, Kyuhyun.

"Kau bisa berdiri?" tanyanya sambil memandang wajahku dengan sorot mata yang begitu lembut. Sesaat aku terpesona oleh mata itu, membuatku tak kunjung memberi jawaban kepadanya.

"Hei yeoja mesum, aku ini sedang berbicara kepadamu."

PRANGG

Bagai cermin yang pecah, lamunanku mengenai sosoknya yang baik segera sirna akibat panggilan nistanya kepadaku itu.

"Ya...siapa yang yeoja mesum. Dasar namja sinting. Aku masih bisa berjalan." ucapku kesal sambil mencoba berdiri dan menopang tubuhku dengan kaki terlukaku semampuku. Aku berusaha melangkahkan kakiku, namun ternyata rasanya masih sangat sakit, hingga aku nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir saja terjatuh jika saja kedua tangan itu tidak menahanku.

"Dasar yeoja keras kepala. Sudah tahu sedang sakit masih saja sombong." gerutnya sambil mengalungkan lenganku ke pundaknya dan merangkul pinggangku dengan tangannya. Ya, saat ini dia sedang memapahku.

Degg

Perasaan apa lagi ini. Kenapa rasanya berdebar, apa jangan-jangan mag ku kumat lagi?

"Kuantar kau pulang." putusnya sepihak sambil mendekati sepeda sewaanku yang masih tergeletak di pinggir jalan. Sesaat dia melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian menegakkan sepeda itu lalu menaikinya.

"Ayo naik, kau masih bisa membonceng kan?" tanyanya sambil memberi isyarat agar aku lekas naik ke boncengan sepeda itu. Aku masih berdiri mematung, hingga dia membunyikan bel sepeda itu, membuatku kaget setengah mati.

"Ayo cepat naik." titahnya sambil memandangku sengit.

"Ne ... sebentar, kau ini memang namja yang mudah marah." gerutuku sambil perlahan menaikkan diriku di boncengan sepeda itu.

"Pegangan yang erat, aku akan mengebut." ucapnya sambil bersiap mengayuh.

Karena kesal, aku mengacuhkan ucapannya dan tidak berpegangan pada apapun juga.

"Terserah kalau kau mau jatuh." ucapnya enteng sambil mengayuh sepeda itu dengan kecepatan yang cukup besar, mungkin sekitar 50 km/jam. Membuatku nyaris jatuh hingga terpaksa melingkarkan lenganku di perutnya.

Deggg

Kembali reaksi yang sama terjadi pada diriku. Ah, aku benar-bena kesal, mengapa sakit mag ku selalu kambuh saat bersentuhan dengannya.

"Besok aku harus memeriksakan sakit mag ku ini ke dokter." gumamku pelan.

**End of Sungmin POV**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Satu lagi hal bodoh yang kulakukan, yaitu menolong yeoja mesum yang selalu saja mencari masalah denganku. Tapi entah mengapa, rasanya aku begitu khawatir saat tadi tidak sengaja melihatnya terjatuh dari kaca spion mobil milik Hyorin noona. Aku begitu takut sesuatu terjadi dengannya. Sepertinya bayangan kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu itu berputar kembali di memori otakku.

Segera setelah melihat ia terjatuh, aku meminta Hyorin noona menepikan mobil dan aku kemudian pamit untuk turun dengan alasan harus mengerjakan beberapa proyek sains bersama teman sekelasku yang rumahnya tak jauh dari tempat aku meminta turun. Untungnya noona tidak banyak bertanya dan memilih menurunkanku di sana.

Buru-buru aku berlari menuju tempat dia terjatuh. Kulihat ahjussi pemilik mobil itu juga sudah turun dan menghampirinya. Kudengar ahjussi itu sedang menanyakan keadaannya.

"Ahjussi apa yang terjadi?" tanpa sadar sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari bibirku.

"Oh, tadi agashi ini menabrak mobil saya. Saya lihat dia terluka. Bagaimana kalau kita bawa ke rumah sakit?" tawar ahjussi itu.

"Tidak usah ahjussi, saya tidak apa-apa kok, hanya memar dan luka sedikit. Saya justru meminta maaf karena ceroboh dan membuat mobil anda lecet." jawabnya sambil berusaha berdiri dan membungkuk untuk meminta maaf kepada ahjussi itu, meskipun pada akhirnya ia masih kesakitan hingga belum kuat berdiri.

"Sudahlah agashi, masalah mobil tidak perlu dipersoalkan, yang penting kau tidak mengalami luka yang serius." ucap ahjussi itu sepertinya cukup melegakan baginya.

"Gomawo ahjussi." dia sekali lagi membungkuk.

"Biar saya yang mengurusnya ahjussi, kebetulan saya satu sekolah dengannya." entah mengapa tiba-tiba bibirku dengan lancang menawarkan bantuan untuk yeoja itu, yeoja yang selalu menjadi rival debatku setiap bertemu, yeoja yang beberapa waktu yang lalu bahkan kuyakini sedang menguntitku.

Akhirnya ganti kakiku yang dengan lancang berjalan mendekatinya, tangankupun reflek memeriksa bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang terluka.

"Appo" rintihnya saat tanganku menyentuh tulang keringnya yang tampak lebam dan mulai membiru. Entah mengapa rasa khawatirku jadi berlipat ganda mendengar rintihannya barusan. Rasanya trauma itu terulang kembali. Trauma sepuluh tahun yang lalu saat yeodongsaengku mengalami kecelakaan tepat di depanku, dan bodohnya aku saat itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa hingga akhirnya dia meninggal. Betapa aku menyesal dengan kejadian itu. Setiap kali mengingatnya, rasanya aku ingin menangis.

"Apa agashi benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya ahjussi itu kembali.

"Tidak ahjussi, saya benar-benar hanya luka kecil dan sedikit memar. Ini juga sudah ada teman saya, jadi ahjussi tidak usah khawatir." ucapnya sambil mencuri pandang ke arahku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya pamit dulu. Semoga lekas sembuh agashi." ahjussi itu berpamitan kemudian masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan memacunya meninggalkan aku dan dia di sini.

"Kau bisa berdiri?" tanyaku sambil memandang wajahnya lembut. Aku sungguh seperti kehilangan kepribadian asliku. Mungkin rasa khawatir dan trauma ini sudah mengalahkan semuanya.

"Hei yeoja mesum, aku ini sedang berbicara kepadamu." ucapku saat aku merasa tidak ada respon darinya.

"Ya...siapa yang yeoja mesum. Dasar namja sinting. Aku masih bisa berjalan." ucapnya, membuat emosiku sedikit tersulut. Dia mencoba untuk berdiri dan berjalan dengan kakinya yang terluka. Tapi mungkin dia tidak kuat menahan sakit, tubuhnya pun terhuyung nyaris jatuh.

"Dasar yeoja keras kepala. Sudah tahu sedang sakit masih saja sombong." gurutuku sambil menangkap tubuhnya, mengalungkan lengannya ke pundakku dan merangkul pinggangnya dengan tanganku untuk memapahnya, membantunya berjalan.

Degg

Entah kenapa rasanya hatiku berdesir. Perasaan aneh apa ini. Kenapa saat bersentuhan dengannya jadi seperti ini.

"Kuantar kau pulang." putusku, lebih untuk mencoba menghilangkan rasa aneh yang berdesir di hatiku. Aku membawanya mendekati sepeda sewaannya yang masih tergeletak di pinggir jalan. Sesaat kulepaskan pelukanku kemudian menegakkan sepeda itu lalu menaikinya.

"Ayo naik, kau masih bisa membonceng kan?" tanyaku sambil melihat ke arahnya. Namun ia malah kembali mematung. Iseng kubunyikan saja bel sepedanya.

"Ayo cepat naik." ucapku kesal karena lagi-lagi ia hanya terdiam.

"Ne ... sebentar, kau ini memang namja yang mudah marah." gerutunya sedikit kesal. Namun bagiku justru seperti satu hiburan tersendiri. Sangat menyenangkan juga melihat wajah merajuknya itu.

"Pegangan yang erat, aku akan mengebut." ucapku sambil bersiap mengayuh. Namun sepertinya ia mengacuhkan ucapanku dan tidak mau berpegangan

"Terserah kalau kau mau jatuh." ucapku sambil mengayuh sepeda itu dengan kecepatan yang cukup besar. Aku yakin, kalau seperti ini keadaannya, dia pasti mau berpegangan, dan benar saja, kurasakan lengannya mulai melingkar di perutku.

Deggg

Apa lagi ini, desiran itu datang lagi. Benar-benar aneh. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan diriku?

**End of Kyuhyun POV**

**Normal POV**

Kyuhyun masih mengayuh sepeda itu meskipun tidak sekencang sebelumnya. Sementara Sungmin yang membonceng di belakangnya masih tetap berpegangan kuat-kuat. Mereka tidak banyak berbicara. Hanya sesekali Sungmin memberikan panduan arah menuju ke rumahnya.

Setelah hampir lima belas menit berkendara, akhirnya mereka sampai di kediaman Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memarkirkan sepeda itu di halaman depan rumah Sungmin yang lumayan luas, kemudian pelan-pelan kembali memapah Sungmin menuju ke dalam rumahnya. Sementara Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah, mengingat kondisinya yang tidak memungkinkan untuk mempertahankan ego dan gengsi nya.

Dengan lembut, Kyuhyun mendudukkan Sungmin di sofa ruang tamu.

"Di mana kotak obat nya?" tanya Kyuhyun sesaat setelah mendudukkan Sungmin.

"Di ruang tengah, lurus sampai pintu tengah, belok ke kanan." jawab Sungmin.

"Ne, dan di mana dapurnya?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Dari ruang tengah tadi lurus, belok kiri sebelah lorong kecil itu." terang Sungmin.

"Oke, tunggu di sini, aku akan mengobati lukamu." ucap Kyuhyun dengan percaya diri kemudian mulai menyusuri ruangan yang baru saja ditanyakannya kepada Sungmin.

Sementara Sungmin hanya bisa melongo melihat ulah namja yang selalu menjadi rivalnya yang mendadak berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, seperti melihat orang lain dengan wajah yang sama.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kyuhyun sudah kembali ke ruangan itu sambil membawa kotak obat, sebaskom kecil air, beberapa bongkah es batu dan handuk bersih. Ia kemudian bersila di lantai, dekat dengan kaki Sungmin.

"Kemarikan kakimu." titahnya. Sungmin hanya menurut, tidak banyak berkomentar.

Pelan-pelan Kyuhyun melepaskan sepatu Sungmin kemudian memeriksa kaki Sungmin dengan teliti. Ia memastikan luka di kaki Sungmin yang harus mendapat perawatan.

"Tahan sebentar ya, mungkin akan sedikit perih." ucap Kyuhyun sembari mulai membersihkan luka di lutut Sungmin dengan air bersih.

"Ishhhhh...appo...ahhh." rintih Sungmin saat air dingin itu mulai menyentuh lukanya.

"Kau ini yeoja maskulin kan. Masak seperti ini saja sakit." ucap Kyuhyun sambil tetap membersih luka Sungmin dengan hati-hati.

"Memangnya kalau aku maskulin aku tidak boleh kesakitan ... aish... ini sakit sekali, pelan-pelan ne..." jawab Sungmin kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku sudah pelan-pelan. Mana sikumu, sekalian kubersihkan lukanya." ucap Kyuhyun kemudian beralih duduk di sofa, samping Sungmin. Sungmin mengulurkan sikunya yang terluka.

Kembali Kyuhyun membersihkan luka itu dengan hati hati.

"Isshhh ... appo ... appo... ah... appo...hentikan." rintihan Sungmin kembali mengalun.

"Sudah kubilang tahan sebentar. Kalau tidak dibersihkan bisa infeksi." Kyuhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya sesaat, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin. Sesaat mereka berpandangan.

"Percayalah kepadaku." ucap Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin yang bagai terhipnotis oleh mata itu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Kembali Kyuhyun mengobati luka di siku Sungmin. Namun kali ini Sungmin tidak banyak mengeluh, meskipun terlihat ia menggigit bibirnya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang ia alami. Setelah selesai dengan siku, Kyuhyun kemudian mengompres lebam-lebam di kaki Sungmin. Hingga hampir tigapuluh menit Kyuhyun berkutat dengan aktivitas itu.

"Gomawo."ucap Sungmin saat Kyuhyun mengakhiri sesi pengobatan itu. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sambil merapikan obat-obatan antiseptik itu kembali ke kotaknya. Ia juga merapikan handuk dan membuang sisa kapas dan air.

"Nah yeoja mesum, aku pulang dulu. Semoga kau lekas sembuh ne!" ucap Kyuhyun setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya.

"Ya...jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Kau ini, baru saja aku berpikiran bahwa kau adalah namja yang baik, tapi sekarang kau malah sudah mengajak bertengkar lagi."

"Ha...ha...ha... habis memang panggilan itu cocok untukmu. Sudah ya, aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa besok." pamit Kyuhyun pada akhirnya. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih merengut kesal karena panggilan 'kesayangan' Kyuhyun untuknya itu.

"Dasar namja aneh. Tapi ternyata namja tengil seperti dia bisa baik juga. Seperti orang yang punya dua kepribadian saja. " gumam Sungmin setelah Kyuhyun menghilang di balik pintu.

**Bersambung ...**

* * *

Hai...hai... reader ... lama ga update ... apakah ada yang menantikan lanjutan ff gaje ini? *pede mode on*.

Mianhe baru bisa update sekarang *bow*. Maklum, saya banyak kerjaan, selain itu kemarin ide sempat macet *ga ada yang nanya* ...wkwkwk

Saya harap chap ini tidak terlalu buruk dan tidak mengecewakan reader semua. Banyak Kyumin moment saya tebarkan di chap ini ne ... tapi mianhe ... chap ini hanya pendek ...

Tak lupa, terima kasih banyak saya ucapkan untuk semua reader yang bersedia menyempatkan diri menuliskan review untuk ff saya ini :

** # bunnykyu # bunnyblack. FLK. 136 # nova137 # merli. san. 7 # abilhikmah # noviadwiasri # **

**# Minhyunni1318** **# bumkeyk # ChoiMerry-Chan # KobayashiAde # Kang Shin Ah # Heldamagnae #**

**# PaboGirl # My Name is JC # NurLarasati13 # Lee AeRaa # Cho MeiHwa # **

Apakah ada yang belum tertulis?

(Mianhe kalau ada kesalahan penulisan nama reviewer)

Gomawo juga untuk yang sudah memfavoritkan dan memfollow ff ini.

Sekali lagi saya minta review dari reader sekalian ...

ThanKYU


End file.
